Jake's Proposal to Renesmee
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Jacob Black proposes to Renesmee Cullen....working on a better ending! trust me I hate this one too.


**Jacob P.O.V.**

"I would like to ask…" I was practicing what I would say to Edward and Bella today as I prepared myself for the largest moment of my life.

Renesmee was of nineteen years now, at least in her looks, physically she was only sixteen. We'd been together for a long while and even though for the longest time I knew I was in love with her mother (before Nessie was born) I have never way I feel when I am with Renesmee.

Her age is less then mine obliviously which may make it hard to persuade Edward to allow this, but I am getting older every second, and she is growing rapidly.

"Hello?" I murmured opening the front door of the Cullen's house.

"What?" A beautiful voice answered stubbornly. Rosalie of course.

"Is Renesmee here?"

"Jacob?" The wonderful sound came from upstairs; there she stood in her beauty and looked at my smiling. She came over to my side and took my hand.

"Mom, Dad come here."

"Renesmee?" Bella was at her side in a second with Edward there soon after.

"Edward? Bella?" They looked at me "can I ask talk to you for a minute, er, privately?"

"Yes of course Jacob." Bella answered sweetly holding Edward's hand. "Alice? Jasper?" She called.

"Yes Bella?" Jasper murmured

"Can you make sure Renesmee can't here us for a minute."

"Sure," she eyes Jacob curiously. Edward, Bella and I made our way into the kitchen closing the door behind us. I had been very careful not to think about what I was going to do while I was here. If Edward herd before I asked it would be embarrassing.

"Edward, Bella."

"Yes?" Edward murmured "What is it you're keeping from me Jacob?"

"I would like to, um, ask you a question."

"What is your question?" Edward murmured furrowing his brow.  
"I would like to first say that I love Renesmee with all of my heart and would never do _anything_ to upset or harm her in anyway." I paused "therefore I would like to ask for you permission to ask Renesmee to marry me." Bella gasped and looked at Edward.

"Could you give us a minute to confer?" Edward asked me cautiously.

"Sure." I stood up and walked into the hall.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Marry her? Really?" I asked Edward.

"I could see nothing in his mind which would go against anything he just said." He murmured.

"Well, Renesmee means so much to me and she's so young," I paused "but if she feels the same way that I feel for you then…"

"Do you think?" He murmured squeezing my hand.

"In a way I wish we had more time, but I have no intention of harming our daughter. Edward, tell me what you think, not what I want to hear; say the truth."

"I don't want to harm her," he shook his head "but if she loves him and that is what she wants, then yes. Anything to make her as happy as I am."

"Jake?" I called him back in.

"We have decided," Edward took over "you may ask her."

*** * ***

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

The days were flying by too quickly, the wedding only four days from now? Is it possible? I can remember the day Jacob asked me, although it was over eight months ago…

* * *

I climbed up the tree, to the very top, the tree, sitting about 40 yards above the grass below, was shaking in the wind.

"Nessie?" The familiar voice came from below.

"Yes?" I murmured

"Nessie, will you come down here for a minute?"

"Sure? But may I ask why?"

"I need to talk to you," Jacob called "on flat ground, possibly?!"

"Coming." I muttered, I turned around and began to walk on the long branches spiraling down the tree. Almost to the easiest point I tripped, luckily catching myself on the branch. Safe, at least I thought. The branch snapped and I was falling.

I landed on the ground hard, smashing my arm into something rock solid in the process. I scream escaped my lips, as the blood trickled down my body.

"Nessie!" Jacob screamed worried.

"Mom, Dad!" I screamed over and over. They appeared suddenly with the rest of the Cullen's following.

"Renesmee!" My father called to me then turning he spoke to Rosalie. "Hold Bella back." My mother wasn't herself there where snarls from her lips and a glare in her black eyes.

Carlisle scooped me up no problem and rushed my to the house.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Edward?" I murmured feeling as if I would cry even though it was impossible for the venom in my eyes eliminates them.

"It will be alright, love, she is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I can see in her mind already."

"Edward!" I exclaimed "why didn't you tell me? What is she thinking?"

"She's just remembering what happened. She is scared."

"Three minutes, she'll wake up." Alice spoke for the first time, then leaning into Jasper "I should have been watching her closer."

"Its not your fault, love." Jasper soothed her.

"It is it really is." She sobbed.

"Edward?" I asked leaning into his side.

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward, I'm afraid."

"Don't be Bella, like Alice said she'll be fine." He put his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Edward," I murmured "thank you."

"Always love always." And then in the same voice he called "Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"How long until she wakes up?" He said the last part holding me tighter.

"Thirty seconds," I began to count down in my head, 29, 28, 27…

She looked up at me with the eyes I used to see when I looked into the mirror, the ones which should have disappeared but still are in my life because of my daughter- Renesmee.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked before I could even speak.

"Jake," I murmured pushing him back and heading for my daughter, that's when it hit me; I had been so worried before I couldn't place what was bothering me but the blood was burning my throat.

I growled, unintentionally of course trying to force the other side of me to let go and let me just be a mother to my daughter.

"Bella," Edward grabbed me, and I began to become what I shouldn't be, a monster to my daughter.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Bella was losing it as I pulled her out of the room.

"Bella, remember who you are you don't want to harm your daughter." I cautioned tugging on her harder.

"Let go of me," She growled.

"Alice," I called "Alice help me." She came in running swiftly.

"Hold on to her," Alice said flatly looking into the future. The future swifted into my head like it was all my own thoughts, a gravestone, Renesmee Cullen craved upon it, Bella her lips soaked in blood.

"No," the words escaped my lips like a whisper. "It will change."

"Lets go Bella," I growled swinging her over my shoulder and running back to our house…

"I cant believe I did that, Jasper was right." Bella sobbed without tears in my arms.

"Bella, her blood is like yours was, very potent; strong."

Suddenly the door blasted open.

"Mom, Dad!" Renesmee screamed. And with one look at her I knew that she would be fine and a wonderful wife to one lucky wolf: Jacob. Forever.


End file.
